Mason Resources
As students at George Mason University, we should learn how to take advantage of all kinds of resources to help with our learning. GMU provides us with many useful resources such as programs, student organizations, clubs, and so on. We can attend them and learn many things to enhance our understanding of management. ❶ MS in Management program ● Brief introduction: ''' MS in Management program is one designed program for graduate students of liberal arts, sciences, and engineering majors. The main content of this program is the fundamental knowledge of business management in the global environment so that it can help improve the value of graduates and find a better job more easily. ● '''Information needed to join it: Online application $75 Application Fee Bachelor’s degree College Transcript Goals Statement Official GMAT/GRE Score 2 Professional Letters of Recommendation Current Resume Eligibility Factors: Bachelor's degree in a non-business major and no more than two years of professional work experience Other: International students will need additional information, please refer to https://www2.gmu.edu/admissions-aid/how-apply/international ● Reasons for choosing it: Good and professional curriculum offered for students who are not management majors or don’t have too much knowledge of management. ❷ Financial Management Association ● Brief introduction: ''' This association aims to provide students with chances to have a better understanding of finance educationally, socially, and professionally. In this association, students can have chances to interact with business executives, faculty, and students of business. ● '''Information needed to join it: no specific information listed, you can email a current member for more information of becoming a member ● Reasons for choosing it: It provides a variety of activities such as speaker program, field trips, panel discussions, seminars, and so on, students can learn knowledge in different ways. ❸ Arts Management Program ● Brief introduction: Arts Management Program aims to enhance student’s ability of management in all aspects of arts. It includes MA in Arts Management, Dual MA in Art History and Arts Management, Undergraduate Minor in Arts Management, Accelerated MA in Arts Management to be chosen. The curriculum of this program is practical, experiential, and global. ● Information needed to join it: Undergraduate transcripts Two letters of recommendation Statement of purpose Resume Additional Application Information for International Students see at https://www2.gmu.edu/admissions-aid/how-apply/international ● Reasons for choosing it: Provide professional courses with students who have a strong interest in arts. ❹ Sport Management Society ● Brief introduction: ''' Sport Management Society (SMS) will provide students different kinds of activities and events to extend their sports network so as to help with their future development. Its principal activities, events, and programs are guest lectures and conferences. ● '''Information needed to join it: No list of information is provided, anyone interested in sports management is welcomed to attend. You can email at mgnoleba@gmu.edu for more information. ● Reasons for choosing it: Good activities and events provided so students can learn more about sports management. ❺ Tourism & Events Management Society ● Brief introduction: ''' Tourism and Events Management Society aims to provide chances with students to form relationships with professionals and colleagues in the field of tourism and events management. ● '''Information needed to join it: No specific information needed is provided, you can email Sefthimi@masonlive.gmu.edu for more information. ● Reasons for choosing it: It provides professional sources and courses with students who are interested in tourism and events management. Students can learn skills through different kinds of activities and practices.